Geography
The world of Naruto is the setting of a television anime/manga series of the same name by Masashi Kishimoto. This page in particular contains (and should only contain) spoilers up to the latest episodes of the anime released and the latest manga. Naruto Geography The world of the anime/manga Naruto contains various locations that have been introduced to the audience so far. But there are plenty of other locations that haven't. Countries Countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, rules by landlords who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kages. The Naruto world is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not even worth the paper they are written on. The Land of the Fire The Land of the Fire is oriented towards the element of fire (typically has very bright and warm weather) and, while not the largest country, has the largest hidden village -- the Konohagakure. Twelve years ago, the Land of the Fire was attacked by an exceedingly powerful demon- Kuyybi (pronounced cube-be), or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. This monster destroyed anything in its path and killed countless people, including Iruka's parents and many other relatives of Leaf Village residents which are still alive today. The monster was stopped by the leader of the leaf village, a very powerful ninja, Minato Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage. He sacrificed his own life to seal the monster inside a newborn child, Naruto Uzamaki. In the quiet years that followed, the Land of the Fire slowly recovered and was getting accostumed to peace. This was seen by other countries -- who have been working to increase their military power -- as a weakness, and it is one of the factors the conspiring the Land of the Sound and Land of the Wind, trapping Konoha from west and east, rely on in their planned attempt to destroy and overtake it. Every Hokage of Konoha has died protecting their Hidden Village, except for the latest Hokage, the Godaime, also known as Lady Tsunade of the Senju Clan, or the Legendary Sucker, who is one of the Sannin and the only Sannin left alive since the deaths of her ex-teammates. Forest of Death The stage for the second test of the Chûnin exam. Its basic goal is to test the survival and fighting skills of Ninjas trying to become Chûnins. It is a very dangerous place filled with hoards of flora and Fauna which are often gigantic, poisonous or both- hence its name. Its perimeter is surronded by a metal fence with 44 gates equally spaced around it; this is where the Ninjas enter to start the test. Inside it is a river, the forest and a tower; its radius is about 10 Kilometers. The tower is the destination of the Ninjas after they have collected the two scrolls (one of which they have to pry from the hands of another team in battle). Located inside the tower is the large arena in which the third test preliminaries are held. The Land of Water :The Land of the Mist is oriented towards the element of water. It's weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes. Little is currently known about it and it apparently leaves itself out of most political affairs, which is understandable considering that it is an island relatively remote from the continent containing the other four major countries. The Land of the Mist is the smallest out of the five great countries, which may be the reason why Hidden-in-the-Mist used to hold the gruesome graduation tests that it did -- employing natural selection in their favor. In their previous graduation exams, Ninja Academy students were paired off to fight to the death; the examination committee tried to pit best friends against each other as often as possible. This lead to many ninja calling the Village hidden in the Mist, the Village hidden in the Bloody Mist. :The Land of the Mist was once the victim of a coup d'état attempt by Zabuza Momochi, but dealt with it successfully. Hidden Sound Village :The Hiding-in-Sound, is relatively new and was founded by Orochimaru. It is conspiring with the Land of the Wind to launch a surprise attack and hopefully destroy Land of the Fire. It is not clear what environmental slant the Land of the Sound has, if indeed it is even possible for it to have one to fit its name. The Land of the Earth :Nothing is known about the Land of the Earth currently except that it exists. It is most probably oriented towards the element of earth, full of caves and mountains and barren land. During the Bikochu Filler Arc, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata fought against three Earth jonin who had some war with the Aburame clan two generations ago. This land is home to the Hidden Rock Village. Village Hidden In Rain :Little is known about the Rain Country currently except that we know that it is the home country to the the "leader" of the Akatsuki Pain and second in comand Konan. It seems to be geared towards Water Release justu as seen by pain and hinted by Team Oboro during the chunin exams. Amegakure no Sato Village Hidden in the Grass :Though not much depth has gone into the description of the village or the land it inhabits it is suggested that it is probably very rich with flora. During the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru impersonated three Grass Ninja in order to attach the curse mark on Sasuke in the Forest of Death. Another of the village is Zetsu of the Akatsuki. Kusagakure no sato Vilage Hidden in the Waterfall This village, like the name implies, is hidden behind a large waterfall which hides the entrace. This land is beautiful and has a gigantic tree on a small island. Team 7 had a mission which brings them, and that this village does not have a Kage (highest-ranking ninja). Their only prized possession is the Hero Water, which gives the drinker enormous amounts of Chakra for a period of time, but will cause bodily harm to him/her, or even death. The Hero Water is said to be collected by the giant tree's sap every hundred years. This village is also home to Hidan. Takigakure no sato The Land of the Lightning :Very little is currently known about this country- namely that it contains the Hiding-in-Clouds. During Hinata Hyuga's third birthday the cloud ninjas had allied with the Leaf Village. Unexpectedly, the lead ninja had abducted Hinata and was later killed by Hiashi Hyuga. More depth in to this village show that the village is host to two Tailed Beasts where one is the brother to the Kage of the village. The Land of the Wind :The Wind Country has been relatively uninvolved with politics until recent times, and even had a peace treaty signed with the Land of Fire (For all that was worth). The landlord ruling it, however, has been systematically cutting down its military force and actually addressing missions one would expect he would address to his own country's hidden village to the Land of Fire's Konohagakure. The Land of the Waves :The Land of the Waves does not have a hidden village. It is an isolated island but used to be prosperous nonetheless- until Gatô set his eyes on it. He broke the people's will and monopolised the import/export industry, which was crucial for its economy. Eventually, Inari and Gichi rallied the oppressed people to fight for their country once again, and Gato's reign of greedy terror was ended for good. The Great Naruto Bridge ::While Gatô was still in control of the Land of the Waves, an expert bridge builder named Tazuna started building a bridge that would open the country for free import and export once again, giving its economy a chance to recover. Gatô opted for killing him and hired a team of Kirigakure Missing-nins, which included Zabuza Momochi, Haku and The Demon Brothers to assassinate him. Tazuna turned to the Konohagakure and requested to hire a team of ninjas to protect him, but because he was so poor he couldn't afford hiring Chûnin qualified to deal with B-rank missions such as protection from assassination attempts he lied and said he wanted to be protected from bandits, making it a C-rank mission. The team assigned to protect him- Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha- decided to keep protecting him even when the mission was exposed for what it was. ::Naruto was the one who inspired Inari (Tazuna's grandson) to stop crying, get over the trauma of the death of Kaiza and in turn inspire the rest of the country to rebel against Gatô; and after Gatô's death (he was decapitated in the manga and pushed off of a bridge in the anime), Tazuna decided to name the bridge after him- "The Great Naruto Bridge". The Land of the Snow :The land of snow has one ninja village, Yukigakure. Little information is know about this country at the time.If they continue the process then soon the land will be land of the spring. The Land of the Tea :The Land of Tea is a country with no ninja village. It was only featured in Naruto anime and not in the manga. The Land of the Whirlpool :Not much is known about the Whirlpool Country. Uzumaki Kushina was a kunoichi who hailed from this country. It is unclear if she was a ninja in a village located in this country or elsewhere. The current status of Whirlpool is also unclear, as it has been referred to in the past tense. The Land of the bear :The Bear country is one of the few countries in the world which harbors a shinobi village. The exact location of the Bear Country is unknown but it is marked by many forests and mountains. A chakra-enhancing meteor hit the country-side approximately 200 years ago. Those who found the meteor referred to it as a fallen star. A hidden village developed in the country based around the usage of this meteor's powers. The border of the country is marked by a crevice with poison fumes at the bottom. This crevice and poison helps deter any outsiders from invading and stealing the meteor. The Land of the stone :The Stone country is so named because of its craggy desert and wasteland regions. The country is similar in name to the Earth Country and its Village Hidden in the Rock, however the kanji used is different. The Land of the mountain The Mountain country is one of the few countries in the world which harbored a shinobi village. The exact location of the Mountain Country is unknown but it is marked by mountainous terrain. For a period of time it harbored Kagerou no Sato. After a protracted war with Konoha thirty years previously, the village was weakened. Though they made peace with Konoha, ninja from another country swooped in to wipe out the weakened Hidden Village and its ninja. At present it appears no other village was ever established. Hidden Villages (gakure) Hidden Villages are parts of Countries, which's leaders stand equally with the landlords ruling the countries they are a part of. A Hidden Village maintains its economy by training its citizens to be Ninjas from a young age and using them as manpower in various missions others would be willing to pay for, from weeding a garden for a single payment to receiving a constant budget from the country it resides in for being soldiers in case the country is involved in a war. Konohagakure (Leaf Village) :Konohagakure (literally Hidden Among the Leaves Village) is a part of the Land of the Fire. Although Konoha Village, much like the whole Konohagakure, has been peaceful for the past twelve years or so and has grown accustomed to it, it is a village with a very high population of Ninjas and, therefore, has great military power. In the Chûnin exam alone, out of the 153 Genin participating, the Leaf Village had 82 Ninjas trying to become Chûnins, whereas all others had much less (30 from the Hiding-in-Sand, 21 from the Hiding-in-Rain, 6 from the Hiding-in-Grass and 3 from then Hiding-in-Sound.); although this technically could have more to do with the fact that Hiding-in-Leaves hosted the event. :Konohagakure is the home to several noteworthy clans, among them the Hyuga Clan (Who are split into the main house and a branch house - only the firstborn child of a main house member becoming a main house member and the rest becoming branch house members unless the firstborn children are disowned, and specialise in using the enhanced perception granted by the Naruto advanced bloodline the Byakugan and their excellent [[chakra control to their advantage), the Uchiha clan (Who are extinct save for Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, who is responsible for killing the rest of the clan), the Aburame clan (Who infuse their children with insects feeding off of chakra who obey their commands in return) and the Akimichi Clan (Who are usually spatially developed and use their great weight to their advantage). The Akatsuki founder Madara Uchiha also hails from Konohagakure. Kirigakure :Little is currently known about Kirigakure (lit. Hiding-in-the-Mist), except that it is a part of the Land of the Mist and its ninjas specialise in water-type jutsu. In the past, the graduation exam for becoming Genin was very different than the standard in Hidden-in-the-Mist: Students who were friends, trained together and ate from the same table were pitted against one another in fights to the death. This gruesome method was cut short, however, when Momochi Zabuza got out of control and killed all of the students in his year.The Akatsuki's Kisame Hoshigaki hails from here. Otogakure :Otogakure (lit. Hiding-in-Sound Village) was founded by Orochimaru as a part of the Land of the Sound, and is run by him. Not much is known about it other than that and the fact that its ninjas specialise in techniques involving manipulation of sound waves, as well as using a curse seal to turn them into a demonic-form. Iwagakure :Iwagakure (lit. Hiding-in-Stone Village) is a part of the Land of the Earth. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninjas specialise in earth jutsu. In the past, the village was at war with Konohagakure, but was eventually beaten. One of its S-class missing nin, Deidara, now part of the organization Akatsuki, has mouths on both hands and his chest, which enables him manipulate chakra-enhanced clay that enables him to fly as well as create an explosive more powerful than C4. Amegakure :Amegakure (lit. Hiding-in-Rain) is a part of the Land of the Rain. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninjas specialise in specific types of water-type jutsu. They are also skilled in using umbrella and needle rains as their attacks. The leader of the Akatsuki, Pain and his partner Konan come from here. Kusagakure :Kusagakure (lit. Hiding-in-Grass) is a part of the Land of the Grass. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninjas specialise in jutsu involving flora. Takigakure :Takigakure (lit. Hiding-in-Waterfall Village) is a part of the Land of the Waterfall. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninjas specialise in specific types of water-type jutsu. Also, its leader processed a type of water that was extracted from a tree, which gives the user ten times the power in exchange for part of their life. The Akatsuki member Kakuzu comes from this village. Kumogakure :Kumogakure (lit. Hiding-in-Clouds) is a part of the Land of Lightning. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninjas specialise in Lightning Release jutsu. Sunagakure :With the military forces of Sunagakure (lit. Hiding-in-Sand) being scaled down by the Land of the Wind's landlord, the leader of Hiding-in-Sand realised that they must increase the quality of each Ninja to maintain a military force (stopping at nothing to achieve that- see Gaara). As more time passed, the Lord started commissioning Konohagakure with requests he should have been making to Hiding-in-Sand. On top of this he began cutting back on the Hiding-in-Sand's budget. Kazekage realised that if he didn't act quickly, Sand Village would be in danger of disappearing. So, joining with Hiding-in-Sound, Kazekage plans to attack Hiding-in-Leaf in order to teach the Lord a lesson and to re-establish the Hiding-in-Sand's military force. The Akatsuki member Sasori is a missing-nin from Sunagakure. :The techniques used by Hidden Sand shinobis have obvious Ancient Egypt undertones- sand (Gaara), wind (Temari) and wrapped mummies (Kankuro). Yukigakure :This is the Hiding-in-Snow ninja village that is featured in Naruto the Movie. Little information is known about this village at the time. Category:Naruto